Six
by annnikaKO25
Summary: Every generation six more children are born with the abilities of the elements; Fire, Earth, Light, Dark, Water, Wind. The time around everything will change. The six will have to work together and learn to fight along side one another in order to protect the world from a previous holder of the elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic ever so please be brutal about the writing. Let me know how you feel about it. It takes place in modern day times in our world, but like in TMI there are things that us mundanes don't know about. SO read and enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1 - Escape

_The six are born to every new generation_

_One born of the dark with great powers to summon those of other worlds_

_One born of the light with beauty and strength to save others_

_One born of the earth with the intelligence and skill to see the truth_

_One born of water with the care and focus to protect the ones they love_

_One born of wind with the grace and speed to out shine any others_

_One born of fire with the gift to bind them_

_All six born of the elements to save us all_

Clary Fray had never gotten along with people in her life, so when she opened her door one day to find an old man wanting to take her away it was an interesting offer. He called himself Hodge and claimed that Clary was special and needed to go with him. Her mother had made no motions to stop Clary; in fact before Clary departed with the strange man her mother wished her good luck. Clary was acutely aware that leaving her mother behind to go away with an old stranger was not her smartest move, but she never claimed to be a genius and had enough problems already. In her mind a small escape could only lead to a positive outcome.

That is how Clary ended up standing outside of what Hodge called the institute in New York City. It was a beautiful tall building that looked like a very old church. She could only imagine what was waiting for her. The information that was previously given to her during the car ride was not enough to understand the whole situation, but it was enough to help Clary start to put the pieces together. Clary was part of a group of teenagers born with gifts given by the six elements. Along with the power to control the elements themselves, each child was given extra abilities (that Hodge had yet to explain). Every generation the powers are born into new children. This act removes the abilities from the previous owners.

Even this small amount of information was a lot to be taken in. Just the day before Clary had been fighting with three girls from her school that claimed she had slept with their friend's boyfriend, and now she was standing outside of the building that held the truth about her past and the key to her future. It is a scary thought, that all of the choices that Clary had made or would make were all laid out for her and the others, but that was how it always had been and always would be.

Clary followed behind Hodge as they walked up to the door. When it opened clary saw a boy standing there with brown eyes and hair. He was wearing a shirt that read "Made in Brooklyn" that made Clary laugh to herself. He looked at her with a small smile that was extremely inviting. This gave Clary hope that maybe she finally found somewhere that she belonged.

"Hi, I'm Simon. Simon Lewis, but you can call me Simon," he stuttered out. Talking did not seem to be his strong suit.

"Hey Simon, I'm Clary. Clary Fray, but you can call me Clary," she responded with much more confidence than the boy. Simon gave her a small smile and offered to show her around the institute. Apparently everyone else had either gone out or locked themselves in their rooms (not an uncommon event). The building was huge and had in fact once been a church. Along with about 100 bed rooms there was a kitchen, rooms for training, lounging areas and more. Clary had already decided it would take her a while to get used to all of this. Throughout the tour Simon told Clary more about himself as well as the other four. He left out details about their gifts and what they all were saying that it was Hodge who should tell her.

Apparently there was only one other girl Isabelle and three boys Alec, Magnus and a boy who Simon seemed to particularly not like named Jace. Magnus and Alec were the oldest being 18, Jace 17, and like Clary Isabelle and Simon were 16. Along with the now six Hodge lived in the Institute along with Isabelle and Alec's parents, as they were siblings, Maryse and Robert and their son Max. People seeking refuge (from what Simon had not told Clary) would come and go from the Institute from time to time, but recently no one had come. Maryse, Robert, and Max were currently away on business which happened often, but would be back soon.

Simon led Clary to her room and told her that she could unpack and shower before they would have to head down for dinner. Clary noticed that her room was very plain, but was nice nonetheless. She had had to spend nights in places much worse before. After her shower she decided to wear just plain skinny jeans with a black v neck to dinner. After she quickly combed through her mess of hair there was a knock on the door. She opened it to be face to face with a girl much taller than she was. She had long black hair and black eyes that were staring straight into Clary's brown ones.

"I'm Isabelle, you must be Clary, so sorry you had to get the original tour from Simon, but I was out shopping with Magnus," the tall girl said very quickly that Clary almost did not understand what she was saying.

"Um.. Hi I'm Clary. Yeah the tour with Simon wasn't awful. I got the gist of things."

"Let me show you everything later," Isabelle said but not as a request, as a demand.

They walked down to the dining room in silence until they reached the door. Isabelle looked at Clary and said very clearly as to make sure Clary understood, "These are not welcoming people Clary. Do not be surprised when they automatically do not like you."

"Great thanks Isabelle-"

"Call me Izzy."

"Okay Izzy thanks." They both walked into the ding room, but for Clary she was walking into the lion's den.

**Hey let me know what you guys are thinking good or bad...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2. It is a little bit of a place holder, but I like it. Review and let me know what you think.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2 - Yes or No

Simon looked up to see that Clary and Izzy had just arrived. Simon had wanted to be the one to bring Clary down to dinner, but Izzy insisted and there was no way to talk her out of it. Clary walked right over to the seat next to Simon and sat down looking very uncomfortable. This was most likely due to the eyes that were staring at her. Izzy sat across from Clary where she was staring at the girl like she was a doll. Alec and Magnus sat across from each other a few seats down the table, and Jace sat at the end furthest away. He was looking right at Clary and for some reason Simon did not know Clary was staring back.

Thankfully Hodge walked in and broke the tension. "Well I see you all have noticed we have a new guest here. This is Clary. Clary these are the other five. If everyone could go around introduce yourselves to Clary, even if you have met her already, and let her know what your element is."

Simon decided to start things off. "Well we already met, I'm Simon, mundane child, and my element is earth."

Clary looked at him with incredible confusion, "Mundane child?"

Hodge responded quickly that he would explain more after dinner. "I'm Izzy, born of light, obviously." Izzy said with a smile obviously very proud of herself.

"I'm Alec Lightwood, Izzy's brother. Water is my element."

"I am the one and only Magnus Bane, and my element is darkness."

Jace continued to just sit there staring at Clary, then finally after what seemed like hours her spoke.

Alec and Magnus had seemed normal enough to Clary. She could tell immediately that there was something between them, but it did not bother her at all. What had managed to bother her was the look that she was getting from a pair of blue eyes across the room. The boy had golden hair and reminded Clary of an angel. It was beautiful, but something about seemed dangerous. After all of the introductions were said and done Jace sat there staring at her without saying a word. Clary knew that she had to stare back; she was not going to let Jace get the best of her. Eventually he spoke. "Jace, wind." That was all he said and looked away.

Throughout dinner random chatter had taken place among the others. Clary did learn a few things about the people there. Apparently Alec and Izzy had lived there their whole lives. The next to move in was Jace when he was 10. Magnus moved in when he was 16 years old and Simon when he was 16 earlier that year. Clary then realized why Izzy had told her to be careful. Alec was very judgmental about Clary and had given her odd looks throughout the whole night. Magnus seemed to not even care about Clary's presence and Jace only looked over about twice throughout the whole night. Clary remained uninvolved until questions actually started being asked of her.

"Hey Clary," Izzy asked, "What was it like at your school?"

"Um.. it was okay I guess. I mean I didn't really have any friends there. I was kind of an outcast."

Izzy looked confused. "Really? I mean you are pretty. Doesn't that like automatically guarantee popularity or something?"

Clary just laughed. "Well it's obvious you've never been to school. The only time the popular kids cared about me was when they were accusing me of fucking their boyfriends."

"Did you?" A voice came from the end of the table. Jace.

"Jace," Simon said with a warning tone which Jace decided to ignore.

"So did you? Yes or no?"

"That isn't really any of your business now is it."

Jace just gave her a smirk and said confidently. "You are one of us now. Everything you do is my business." Then he was gone.

Hodge stood up quickly after that and asked Clary to go with him to the library. The library was huge with at least 500 books, many with titles in other languages that she did not understand. There were lounge chairs around the library that looked worn in and symbols across six pillars around the room. "The symbols of the six elements," Hodge said. He pointed to the one in the middle furthest into the library and said, "That is fire your element. Going around the circle the others are earth, light, dark, water, and wind."

"How did you know that I was the fire element? How did you find me?"

"I received a phone call, from your mother."

"My mother? Why does she know about all of this?"

"Because she was a part of the last six. The circle."

**I'll try and upload a chapter a night, but that might not happen cuz my schedule is busy, but please review and let me know what I can improve on. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! So here is chapter 3 it was my favorite one to write so far so please let me know all of your thoughts on it. I wanna know what I can improve on.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3 - The Circle

"The circle?" Clary was incredibly confused. What was the circle? And how did her mother know about all of this?

"It was the last group of the six. I was a part of it along with your mother and your father."

"My father is dead."

"Yes, I know. He died in a fire before you were born. There is a lot that I need to explain to you about the six and the circle."

"What do you need to tell me? And what was Simon talking about earlier?" Clary wanted to know everything. What a mundane child was, and what any of this had to do with her mother. Clary still did not understand what her powers even were or believe that she even had any. She had never set anything on fire before, so how did they know all of this about her?

Hodge looked at her understandingly and began to explain. "Ever since the original six born with these abilities the powers are passed down from generations. For instance like you Alec and Isabelle both have parents that were in the circle, but Jace and Magnus have had families as a part of the six many generations ago. Whether it is to their children or grandchildren members of the six will eventually pass down their powers within their family. Along with these families within every new generation of the six a mundane, a person not of our world, is born into the six. This generation it is Simon."

Clary already felt overwhelmed by all of the information, but she knew that there was a lot out there that she did not know. She wanted to learn it all and know everything that she could. "What exactly do you mean by not of your world?"

"You mean our world, and anyone that is part of a family that once had a member of the six within it is called nephilim. They do not possess any abilities, but they do live above humans in a country called Idris. Also not of your world are down worlders."

"Why do you mean Idris? And what are down worlders?"

"I'll have the others explain more to you about all that later, but I think you need to know more about the circle." Clary nodded signaling to Hodge that she understood. "I was a part of the circle. My element was earth, like Simon. You see, Clary, even though the act of becoming a part of the six is passed down the actual elements that they receive does not necessarily have to be. Even though often times it is. Anyway Maryse's element was light, Robert's water, your father Valentine Morgenstern's was darkness, Luke Garraway, our mundane child, was wind and your mother fire. All of us were friends since we were teenagers. Maryse and Robert married when they were in their early twenties. Your mother and Valentine never actually married; however, they did fall in love when they were teenagers."

"How did my dad die, and why didn't my mom want me to know about him?"

"Your father was a very good man before he lost his abilities. When a new child is born that is to become a part of the next generation of the six the member of the current generation with that element loses almost all of their abilities. They maintain the ability to regulate their element, but that is all. Magnus being the oldest of you all meant that Valentine was the first to lose his element. He was so angered by this that he chose to cause an uprising rather than except that his time was over. He wanted to end the rain of the nephilim and start a new rule. He rallied down worlders behind him and even had the circle convinced. Robert was the first to leave the circle after Alec was born and he lost his element that same day. Maryse left shortly after. He spent two years terrorizing the shadow world before your mother became pregnant with you. At the time only your mother and I still maintained our elements."

"Wait what happened to Luke? And by Luke you mean my mom's friend Luke?" Clary was having trouble taking in all of this information at once and she just needed more clarification.

"Yes, Luke and your mother were great friends growing up. He went missing after he lost his abilities. We all thought that he was dead, but that was not the case. He found your mother after she left and has helped her out ever since. Your mother and I have been keeping in touch throughout the years. She wants to remain informed on what is happening with the six of you."

Clary just nodded. They sat in silence until Clary finally spoke up and asked, "What happened before my mother left? What happened to my mother?"

Hodge just sighed and walked to over to the large window in the back of the library. "Valentine made a plan to attack Idris when no one would suspect it. By the time this plan was finished my element was gone, but your mother still had hers. She was to enter the city and burn down the wards, but being pregnant with you she no longer wanted to be a part of his scheme. No one knows exactly what happened, but the day of the plan your mother went missing. Valentine had died within his house that had been set on fire."

Clary just sat and stared at him. She knew exactly what he meant. He was implying that her mother had set the house on fire and then left, but her mother could never have done that. Could she? If Valentine was really that evil then maybe her mother did kill him. "Did she kill him?"

Hodge looked at her with sympathy and simply said, "I do not know. She has never confirmed or denied whether she did it."

"What if she did?"

"She is still your mother Clary. No matter what may have happened she still loved you."

**Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think, ask me questions and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here is chapter 4.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

After they were finished eating dinner Jace went right to his room. They had to do the same thing when Simon first got there. Act like a family and pretend that they got along. The truth was they all pretty much kept to themselves. Alec and Jace had been close when he first arrived, but when Alec turned 15 he started to keep to himself more often. They grew apart. Jace had never really felt close to Alec, and Izzy was a great sister but not someone he felt he could open up to. Simon had not even been there a year yet, and Jace already could not stand him. There was something about his geeky personality and the way that he hopelessly hit on Izzy that pissed Jace off. He knew that that was just his protectiveness over his siblings, but it did not keep him from avoiding the kid at all costs. This Clary girl seemed normal enough. Jace did not think much of her. He just saw her as a good new target to mess with.

He decided that he would go to the training and lift some before he went to bed. The training room was the best place for him to go and clear his head when he could not sleep. As he was walking he saw a flash of red hair down one of the hallways. She looked lost which was not surprising the institute was huge. She turned around to walk in his direction when she fell right to the ground. Jace ran to help her, but as he did he could not help but laugh at her clumsiness.

"Hey!" Clary tried to look angry, but Jace could see a smile on her face. "This is not funny!"

"Yes it is," Jace replied calmly. "You look lost there."

"Yeah I am. I have no clue where I'm going." She gave him a smile that told him she was embarrassed by their run in.

"I'll show you your room." Jace said turning around and continuing on his way to the training room. He promised to show her to her room, but he never said when. They walked in silence until they reached the training room. Jace walked right in Clary far behind him.

"This is not my room."

"Very observant," he said as he walked over to the weights deciding what he wanted to work on first. "This is the training room."

"I thought you were going to show me how to get to my room."

"I will. It's just in the other direction and I wanted to work out first."

"Whatever," Clary said as she started to walk around the room. It was small, but it was only the portion with weights. The door in the back corner led to the weapons room, and the one next to it into the fighting arena. She sat down by Jace started asking questions. "So how did you find out you were a part of the six?"

No one had really asked him that, but it was an unspoken rule among Nephilim that you just did not talk about it. He decided to tell her anyway because she had a right to know. All of the six knew about the others first encounters with their elements, all but Clary. "I grew up with my dad in a house outside of Idris. He trained me in everything I needed to know in order to be a great fighter. I was well ahead of anyone my age physically, so he first started to suspect that I might be a part of the six. When I was ten my father was murdered. I saw it happen. I didn't even know what I was doing before both of the men who slit his throat were both swept away in a wind tunnel and thrown outside the house. They both died."

Clary just stared at him. She did not know what to say or think anything could be said. "I'm sorry you had to-"

"Do not say you are sorry. I can't stand that," Jace said looking her square in the eye.

Clary decided to change the subject as he walked over to one of the machines. "I guess Izzy and Alec's parents just knew, but what about Magnus and Simon."

"Magnus would get angry and all of the lights would just shut off, so his mom shipped him here." Jace walked back over and sat down next to Clary. "You remember that huge earthquake that rocked the east coast early this year." Clary nodded. "That's how Hodge found Simon."

Jace stood up and continued to work out while Clary watched in silence. After about an hour Jace began to leave. Before he exited he turned to look at Clary. "You coming or you wanna sleep here?" Clary just jumped up and walked behind him. This walk seemed longer, but it was void of the silence that the last one had as Jace started a conversation. One that Clary did not want to have.

"So yes or no?"

"What?" Clary asked with confusion.

"You still never answered my question. Did you fuck that girl's boyfriend? Yes or no?"

"That is none of your business."

"That is not an answer. Well here is your room." Jace said. Clary knew that her cheeks were probably bright red. She turned to look at Jace, "Thanks, goodnight."

He just gave her a smile and said, "Goodnight skins."

She looked down at her knees that were in fact skinned open. She blushed even more and closed the door. She felt into bed immediately and fell asleep dreaming not of angles, but of demons. She saw evil and the end of a whole race, but when she woke all of it was forgotten.

…

Clary found her way to the kitchen after she was awake and dressed to see that only Magnus was awake.

"Oh good morning Clary, everyone already started their training. They voted that I should stay here and wait for you. Clary looked at the clock that read 8:30.

"How long have you all been away?"

"Only two and a half hours. They've only been training since 7 so it hasn't been that long. Eat something and then follow me."

Clary decided to eat slowly as she did not want to start her training yet at all. "So Magnus what exactly are down worlders or nephilim?"

"I knew Hodge was gonna make us tell you. Izzy and I will tell you tonight when you come to my room after training." Clary looked at him with an extremely confused expression on her face. Magnus definitely was odd. He had medium length black hair that he had spiked up using gel. Clary could tell that he wearing eyeliner. She could not imagine what he wore on a day when they did not have to train. He seemed to understand what she was thinking. "I'm gay by the way, if that makes you feel a little better. I wasn't hitting on you."

Clary just smiled back at him, "I can't wait to hang with you and Izzy."

Magnus walked Clary to the training room where there was a set of clothes lying out for her. She quickly changed and walked into the enormous room. She waked over to Magnus and gave him a questioning look. "Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention this was going to be the hardest day of your life. I'll have an ice bath ready for you."

**Ok so there it is. Please let me know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 for you guys. I know that its like really late, but I've been super busy. Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. It is my longest one yet, and I really like it so please let me know. This is also the last of the big info chapters for a while.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5 - Training

Magnus was right. It was the hardest day of Clary's life. They started out by showing her some basic stretches. They were not hard because Clary was way more flexible than she ever knew. She got into a full split on her first try. After Isabelle finished helping her stretch they wanted to teach her a simple lifting work out. Clary knew that she was stronger than most girls her age, but when Magnus brought over 50 pound weights Clary was not excited. She did not understand how they could consider this "simple." As it turns out Clary was full of surprises as it was not incredibly difficult for her to lift the weights. What made the day so incredibly difficult was a combination of the next two activities.

It was Simon's job to help here learn all of the history about the six and their elements. Today she just learned the basics about each. What made this hard was the fact that the books that she needed were not in English but in Latin. She needed to use at least three translation books for only five pages. That took almost two hours of her day. Once the clock hit 1:00 they got to take a break and eat.

"So Clary how do you like training so far?" Izzy sat next to her. They only had turkey and cheese sandwiches for lunch, but Clary was starving so it did not really matter.

"It's alright. I mean the studying stuff was hard, but nothing else was bad." Clary was being honest. She had no problems with any of the physical stuff.

"Just wait until you get together with Alec and Jace." With that, Izzy walked away back to the training room. Clary finally got to take a good long look at the room before they started again. It had one half covered in weapons and targets. There were arrows and knives and things Clary had never even seen before. On one side she could see a rock wall and bungee cords. She was standing in the part of the room where she and Izzy stretched. The floor was covered in mats. In the center of it all looked like a boxing ring only bigger. She knew instantly what it was for.

"Okay Clary," Alec said from behind her. She jumped and turned to look at him. "Jace and I are going to spend the rest of the day teaching you how to fight properly. It shouldn't be too hard since that is your skill anyway."

"My skill?" Clary asked with confusion.

"We all have a specific skill that we are born with given to us along with our powers." Clary jumped at the sudden response also coming from behind her. She turned to see that it was Jace.

"Is scaring people the only thing you guys do for fun around here?"

Jace just smirked at her and said, "No. We scare people and we train."

Clary just rolled her eyes and turned back to Alec, "So if my skill is fighting what are all of yours?"

Alec began to walk over to the center of the room while he answered her question, "Your skill isn't actually fighting, that's Jace's, but yours is your speed and flexibility."

Jace decided to join the conversation. "It's more like an ability to control all of your body's movements exactly how you want them to be." He winked at her. She was about to make a remark, but Alec cut her off.

"Anyway yours is control over your body while Jace has heightened physical ability like strength and he's a natural born fighter. Simon has an increased intellect, and Izzy has increased sensitivity." Clary could hear Jace make a remark about that which earned him a glare from Alec. "Magnus has a connection with other worlds, and I have incredible focus."

Clary decided that asking more questions now would be more helpful than hurtful. She had learned so much in just one day about who she was and the world that she came from. Now she had to learn how to fight. It was overwhelming. All that she really wanted to do right now was to call her mom, but she knew that was not going to happen anytime soon.

Jace pulled Clary back into focus, "Earth to Clary. Today we are just going to show you some basic punches and kicks and see how you do." She walked up onto the matt only to be grabbed from behind. She turned to hit whoever it was, but Jace quickly grabbed her arm and had her pinned onto the matt. She started to move to kick him, but instead she flipped them so that she was on top. "That was awful," Jace said from beneath her. "I could've killed you at least 20 different ways by now." He flipped them over again and stared down deeply into her eyes. Clary got lost for a moment looking at the deep blue color staring back at her. She was brought back instantly when he started speaking. "You've been fighting over boys and stupid high school bullshit for years. Here no one cares who you decide to fuck or what you do with your time, but when we get out there you better not be fighting over bullshit or for your life. You better be fighting for ours." With that Jace stared down at her for a moment longer and Clary saw a flash of gold. She thought that she was imagining it, so she dismissed it as something in the heat of the moment. As soon as Clary imagined the flash Jace was off of her and across the floor sitting on one of the mats. There was something off about him. "Alec you teach her the basic. I cannot stand amateurs."

Alec taught her some basic moves that he said would just get her used to the motions. After about an hour Izzy came to spar with her in order to show her how to properly move. Clary caught on quickly and actually beat Isabelle a few times toward the end. No one, especially Izzy, was surprised by that as her skill was control over her body. When it was finally time to be done Clary was definitely sore. Alec had decided that she learn what it felt like to be hit, so Jace spent an hour just flipping her onto the mat. She knew she already had bruises and that everything was going to hurt much worse in the morning, if that was even possible.

She followed Izzy to Magnus' room after they were done training. They did not say anything to each other. Once they arrived at his room which looked the same as all the others Izzy knocked on the door. Magnus opened the door and let them both in. His room was very vibrant. It had a canary yellow bedspread with a bright red couch on the other side of the room. The walls were covered in posters of artists like Lady Gaga and P!nk. Clary sat on the end of the bed with Izzy and Magnus. It was uncomfortable for her for a few minutes until she finally just decided to lay down and scream.

When she was finished she sat back up and looked over to see Magnus and Izzy both smiling. "Finally," Magnus said, "I've been waiting for you to crack." Clary just stared at him with confusion, so Magnus decided to clue her in. "After my first day training I didn't move for at least a whole day."

Izzy decided to chime in as well, "Please, my first training session with Jace I was 8, and he made me break down crying. Way to not let him get to you Clary."

"Is he always that on edge?"

"He takes all of this seriously," said Izzy. "We all do. It's just that fighting is what Jace is best at, so he pushes people to their limit and even past that."

Clary really did not want to stay on the topic of Jace. She could not seem to figure him out. "So what exactly are down worlders?"

Izzy just laughed. "Magnus you should tell her."

"Fine," Magnus sighed. "Nephilim, which is what you all are, are said to be blessed by an angel at birth. That is supposedly how you get your powers. Depending on what angel chooses you will determine the power you get, but down worlders are part demon. They possess demon blood."

"Magnus," Izzy interrupted, "happens to be part down worlder."

"No, I'm not Izzy."

"Wait, I thought Hodge said that the six are always made up of five nephilim and one mundane."

"They are, but the member of the six with the power of darkness is not chosen by an angle but by a demon." Magnus went to move so that he was closer to Clary. "I'm not necessarily part down worlder, but I was chosen by a demon which is why I can summon demons. That is my skill."

Clary moved so that she was farther on the bed. She was beginning to feel somewhat more comfortable around them. "So are like down worlders the children of demons?"

Izzy decided that she would explain the rest. "No warlocks are the children of a demon and a mundane, but vampires and werewolves are born out of diseases. Then there are faeries who are said to be the children of angels and demons. They are not in themselves anything like demons, most of the time, but it is the job of the nephilim to make sure that they remain in control."

"Is that what we do?" Clary asked.

Magnus and Izzy looked at each other and then back at Clary. This time it was Magnus who spoke up, "No, what we do is much more difficult and far more important."

**So there was chapter 5. There is going to be a pretty big time jump after this. I'll try to get my updates up sooner next time. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6.**

Chapter 6 - Control

Clary had spent six months learning how to fight and use her powers. After she had learned the basics of fighting and the history of the six she spent most of her training learning how to actually control her element, fire. Hodge was her main teacher when it came to learning how to use her powers correctly, but when Hodge could not be there Jace oversaw all of her other sessions. It was weird for Clary at first to even make the fire move how she wanted it to. It took her a week to even move the fire an inch in the direction she wanted it to. If Clary was going to be completely honest, Hodge was no help to her at all. Jace was really the one who helped her get to the point that she was currently at. She could now create fire in her hands, or burn a whole tree in seconds. She was even improving with her regular training as well. She could now throw knives and hit the target every time. She was even the second best fighter in the group. The only one that was better than her was Jace, but she had beaten him a few times. She felt like she was a part of something for once in her life.

The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that she had no spoken to her mother since she arrived at the institute, and she really needed to. The other issue was that she could not leave the institute without someone with her. This was due to the fact that she had just started her training, and they did not want her to lose control of her powers and burn down the city. She needed to bring someone with her, but if this was going to turn into a screaming match she did not want anyone to see her cry. She never cried, at least not in front of anyone.

It was the middle of her training session, and Hodge was discussing some problem with Maryse and Robert, so Jace was helping Clary. The Lightwood parents would come and go from the institute going on different trips taking their youngest son Max. Jace was trying to help Clary keep control when she would enlarge a fire. "You need to keep it from getting out of hand. Try to slowly have it grow rather than just all at once," Jace had tried explaining to her. She always tried to do what he said, but it was hard to keep her mind focused when she was thinking so much about her mother. "Okay skins that's enough." Clary put out the flames slowly like he had told her to start doing. She then sat down on the floor tired because she had not been sleeping a lot lately.

Jace walked over and sat down next to her, "What's wrong? Your head is somewhere else?" Clary looked over at him and looked into his eyes. Jace and she had become very close over the past few months. Clary felt that she could talk to him more than she could talk to anyone else. One day while they were training and she could not seem to gain any control she had a breakdown. She started screaming about how awful her father was and how furious she was with her mother for not telling her about all of this. Jace just walked over and hugged her. He did not say anything, just held her until she calmed down. He was a great friend to her.

"Jace can I ask you a favor?"

"No skins, I will not be a nude model for you," he smirked at her as he responded. Clary smiled at the comment.

"You know I thought we were having like a serious moment here."

"We were which is why it needed to end. What do you need?"

She sighed to herself and looked over at Jace. She put her hand over his which had been sitting next to her. She looked down at the ground and asked, "Would you go with me so that I can visit my mom?"

….

Jace was shocked that Clary had asked him to go to her old home with her. The two had developed a friendship through her training, but he thought that she would have asked Simon for help rather than him. Clary had been able to learn faster than anyone else had in the group. She had passes Simon's ability already and was the best fighter other than Jace himself. Fighting with Clary was something completely different than fighting with anyone else. Their bodies seemed to move together almost like a dance that they had both known for their entire lives. He felt a connection to her from the moment that they met. It was like they were tied together and had been for centuries. They both sat very close together now on the subway. Clary was staring straight ahead of her, so Jace decided to take a closer look at her. She was small, but she had muscle and curves. Her hair was a bright red color that would stand out anywhere. She had eyes that were a light brown that seemed to shift colors at times.

Jace recalled the first time that Clary had ever trained. When he flipped her over and held her down he thought he saw her eyes change to a bright green color. It had happened several times when they had trained together, but he thought that it was all in his head. Now her eyes remained that same color, but suddenly they were staring back at him. "Jace, thanks for doing this." She said as she smiled at him.

Jace decided to play it off like it was nothing, "No worries, besides now you owe me when I want to get the hell out of there."

"It does get boring."

"Yeah well I'll talk the others into going out to Pandemonium this weekend."

"Seriously, you guys actually have fun?" Clary asked him still smiling. Jace felt himself smile too.

"Yeah sure we could have fun at the institute too. You do know where my room is," Jace said.

"You are such an ass. Like that would ever happen." Jace was about to respond, but they had finally reached their stop. They walked the rest of the way chatting about different things. Jace had decided to tell Clary about the drama that can take place within the group. "Wait, so are Alec and Magnus like together?" Clary asked.

"I wouldn't day that their actually together, but haven't you notices that there are nights where those two both disappear."

"They do disappear at the same time. Gross! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"It's not something that we talk about," Jace said. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah it's right here," Clary looked nervous, so Jace just grabbed her hand and looked at her. She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" She just continued to stare at him. "Yes or No?"

"No."

"It's going to be ok." Clary let go of his hand and walked up to the door. Jace followed close behind, but his mind was not on the current moment. It was stuck on what had just happened. When Clary turned to meet his gaze it was clear that her eyes were not brown, but a bright green.

**Let me know what you guys think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I am so sorry that I have been MIA. I was really busy before my winter break, and then I just could not figure out how to write this chapter. I was uninspired, but I am back now. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think.**

**I do not own the mortal instruments.**

Clary sat wide awake in the entrance lobby of the institute. She had thought the room was beautiful when she first set foot in it, so it was the perfect place for her to go when she wanted a little bit of an escape but could not leave. She was working on a drawing of Jace that she had started a few days ago. She loved him but as her best friend and nothing more. She felt that she could talk to him about anything, so why had she not told him about what happened with her mother earlier that same day. As soon as they went into the house Clary's mother pulled her into another room away from Jace so that they could talk. As it turns out her mother had killed Valentine in the fire to stop his madness. She had not sent Clary to the institute at first because she was worried about her daughter being a part of that life, but she could not keep Clary away for forever.

After her mother finally convinced her that the lying was out of love Clary quickly left without saying a word to Jace as they silently went on their way home. Something seemed off about her mother. It was something that Clary could not quite put her finger on, but she knew that her mother was hiding something. She just could not figure out what exactly that something was.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of loud heels clanking down the hallway. When the door opened Clary was surprised to not see Izzy trying to sneak out, but a tall blond who needed to find clothes that actually fit her. Clary had seen this several times throughout her time at the institute. She would stay up late and see girls trying to sneak away from Jace's room without being noticed. He never let a girl spend the night.

"Did Jace kick you out?" Clary said with a forced sad face. The other girl seemed unfazed, but Clary could tell that the comment struck a nerve.

"I actually have places to be tomorrow morning," the girl added. "Not that it is any of your business." She looked Clary up and down with a look that said she was better than her.

Clary knew exactly what to say to a girl like this. She had been dealing with them all of her life. "Please, I have been here long enough to see plenty of girls doing this particular walk of shame. Let me guess you finished fucking, tried to cuddle up next to Jace and next thing you knew you were on the floor with him telling you to leave." The girl was starting to turn a reddish color, but Clary continued anyway. "Now you're trying to salvage whatever dignity you lost up here by acting like you turned him down on staying the night. I'm not that stupid. He is never going to call you back. Don't think your special, sweetheart. He throws everyone out eventually."

With that Clary turned back to her sketchpad. She heard the other girl slam the door, but she could not bring herself to care. She went to go back to her room but decided to make a little stop beforehand. She went up to the door and turned the knob. She knew it would not be locked. He never had the energy late at night to lock the door. She walked out to the bed and hit the other boy with her sketch book.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "Really Clary it's like two in the morning."

"Sorry Simon, but I really just wanted someone to talk to."

Simon gave her a small smile and moved over slightly so that Clary could lie in the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Jace and I went to go see my mom today," she told him. "But it wasn't what I thought it was going to be. She was so vague about all of her answers, and I don't know. I feel like we used to be so close, but now she won't tell me anything."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Simon asked. Clary just had to smile at how clueless he could be sometimes. "Or is it a certain golden haired boy?"

"No it's not, but.." Clary paused. She knew Jace and her were friends, but there was that incident earlier. "Simon you are supposed to be like the smart one right?"

"Sure I guess if that's how you want to put it. Why?"

She debated whether she wanted to ask the question or not, but she decided that it was the best way to find out what was happening. "So do you know what it means when, let's say, two people touch, and their eyes just happen to change color when they make contact."

"I have never read anything about that before, Clary. Does that happen when you touch Jace?"

"Yeah it does, but please do not tell anyone. I'm not even sure really. Sometimes I feel like I am imagining it, but other times it's so clear that it has to be real." She yawned as she finished the sentence.

"Clary"

"Simon"

"Go to sleep." With that Clary was fast asleep.

…

When Simon was sure that Clary was asleep he went to go to Hodge's room. When he knocked on the door he heard a sound of footsteps. As soon as Hodge opened the door it was clear to Simon that he had not been asleep to begin with. "Simon, what is it?"

"Clary asked me about that eye changing thing. I didn't tell her what it was, but why is it so important?"

"It has to be with a past group of the six, the group that almost ended everything."

"You mean the circle?"

"No. This goes back much further than the circle. Come in Simon. I'll tell you everything, but Clary and Jace cannot find out."

**Okay guys so there is chapter 7. SO sorry about the long wait again. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
